A cooking heater having a drawing body integral with an open/close door is being proposed in the state of the art in the field of cooking heaters such as microwave ovens. A material to be heated may be brought into or out of the cooking heater with the drawing body being pulled out to the front face of the cooking heater. Thus, the cooking heater is easy to use when it is applied to a large-sized cooking heater which is embedded into a built-in kitchen, for example. On the other hand, a cooking heater which is provided with a rotating tray is favored by users from viewpoints such as the ease of uniform heating, the capability to observe the whole periphery of the material to be heated during cooking when it is provided with a window which can visually recognize the inside of the cooking heater. Such a cooking heater which is provided with both the drawing body and the rotating tray is disclosed in PATENT DOCUMENT 1, for example.